1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a developer conveyance device; an image forming apparatus, such as, a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, a plotter, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) including at least two of coping, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities; and a developer conveyance method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses employing a developing device, typically an exposure device forms an electrostatic latent image on an image bearer such as a photoreceptor according to image data, and the developing device develops the latent image into a toner image. The toner image is then transferred onto a recording medium either directly or via an intermediate transfer member and fixed thereon by a fixing device.
As the density of toner therein decreases, the developing device is replenished with toner, thereby keeping the density of toner constant.
Toner is transported from a toner container (i.e., a developer container) such as a toner supply tank through a conveyance channel connected to the developing device.
One of methods to transport toner is airflow conveyance employing a positive-displacement pump, which uses pressure changes caused by changes in volume in the conveyance channel.
Positive-displacement pumps generate pressure by repeatedly varying the volume of inner space, use the pressure to bring in air or powder from outside on the upstream side, and give discharge energy thereto, thereby discharging the air or powder to the downstream side. Examples of positive-displacement pumps include diaphragm pumps, piston pumps, and bellows pumps.